With The Help Of A Friend
by simply.complicated1
Summary: Naruto is going away on a mission and gives his squad members a little love advice. Will it work? Read and find out. A SasuSaku fanfic hope you enjoy.


**With the help of a friend.**

_**Author's Notes: Just a short SasuSaku fanfic for you to enjoy. A few people have requested one so here it is. Many more to come I have a few ideas.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

Sakura p.o.v

The weather was warm on the training grounds. The slight breeze made his hair dance in the wind. He was focussed on his target, his opponent, he was focussed on me.

Sasuke p.o.v

The sweat was running down my neck and my back mostly due to the warm weather but also due to the intense training session I was having with her. I was staring at her patiently waiting for her to make a move. I knew she was a medic and she doesn't attack but this was a training session and she had to do something sooner or later. The more time she stood there guard raised the more time I was spending with her.

Neutral p.o.v

Sakura and Sasuke were training in the clearing where the KIA ninja memorial stone stood when Sakura struck up a casual conversation.

"Do you think Naruto's alright? I mean you know how he is he doesn't think with his head and he is in a squad he isn't used to working in." Sakura thought out loud. Generally just bored of waiting for Sasuke to make his move so that she could evade it and then pin him down and win the spar.

"Yeah Kakashi sensei tagged along. They'll be fine." He reassured her never dropping his guard.

"Sasuke-kun can we just call this a draw? I'd really like to take a break." She asked eyeing the Uchiha has his eyes went from red back to his original colour.

"Sure why not?"

They both went and sat in the shade of the trees where she had prepared a picnic lunch for the two. Picking up a sandwich Sakura glanced at him as he took a swig of water from his canteen then lifted a sandwich.

"So Sasuke..." She lowered her head as she looked at the ground feeling the heat rise in her cheeks

"Hmm..." He looked at her as he was pulled from his thoughts. She looked up at him and met his gaze.

"This is...nice." She commented.

"Well yeah...the foods great, the weather's warm, and it's sort of quiet for once." He kept eye contact with her hoping that, that's what she was talking about.

"Sasuke that's not what I meant." Her blush deepened. She hated having these conversations with him but it was only time he opened up without Naruto being around. But then that wasn't so strange either because everyone opened up around Naruto It was part of his strange and unexplainable quality he had. Just then Sasuke shuffled closer to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"You know we are just close friends Sakura. We could never be more than that not as long as Naruto loves you I couldn't hurt him like that. Plus you deserve better than me. Heck I walked away from you and left you crying then Naruto saved you he brought you out of your depression he made you stronger he made you the person you are today. The dobe even made me who I am right now."

Just then Sai entered the clearing.

"Hey." He smiled this time it was a genuine smile he had gotten better at showing his emotions when he was part of squad seven.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't interrupt anything did I?" He asked eyeing the picnic and the way his friends were sitting. Sasuke was the one to reply.

"Umm no we just having a friendly discussion." He told the artist as he removed his hand from Sakura's shoulder and resumed eating.

"Good. Sasuke Naruto asked me to give you this. He said he was going to come see you before training but then he was called on that mission with Kakashi and the other two jonin." Sai handed him a piece of paper then left. Sasuke flipped it open while Sakura eat her lunch.

_Sasuke I would have much rathered explaining this to your face but I think I'm gonna be gone a while so here goes._

_Sakura loves you and I'm sure you know that already. She came to my house last night crying and when I asked her what was wrong she told me that she just wanted to be with you. Obviously I had no clue what I was supposed to do so I took her into mine and asked if there was anything I could do. My initial thoughts being come to the training grounds and give you one of MY lectures but I think this might be better. Anyway if you like her, no wait if you love her tell her so that you two can get together and be happy. Besides I have Hinata now but shh. She doesn't want anyone to know yet until I can talk to her dad and Neji about it. Anyway good luck and I hope you two are together by the time I get back. _

_Later Sasuke._

_P.s hahahahha I'm on an S-rank mission and you aint._

Sasuke scrunched up the piece of paper and shoved it in his pocket

_Dobe. Why the hell didn't your little note hhave any advice on how to tell her? Wait you and Hinata since when?_ He thought to himself with a smirk.

"Sasuke what was the note about?" Sakura asked curiosity taking over. Naruto had given her a note that morning to. Her mind raced as she thought about what it said.

_Sakura_

_You know I have loved you for a long time but recently I discovered why. You were the first girl to accept me as a human being. Of course I still love you but it is a different level of love, like a love of deep friendship. So I'm just writing to let you know that I hope you and Sasuke live happily ever after. To be quite honest I would much rather have had this conversation with you personally but I have a really important mission to go on. Good luck._

_I'll see you when I get back._

_P.S. Sasuke will know that you two dating won't be a problem with me._

_Love Naruto._

His voice brought her back to reality. "Just Naruto being Naruto and complicating everything." He replied blushing slightly.

"Sasuke, he gave me a note this morning to." She told him diverting her eyes from his face as she blushed to.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. "What was it about?" He asked hoping that it was similar to his so that things would be a little less awkward.

"Just telling me that he was over his crush on me and that we are just close friends and that...well...that he would be happy for us if we got together and that I didn't have to feel guilty or anything." There was a long silence between the two. Sasuke then stood and outstretched a hand so that he could help her up. She stumbled forward and before she could step back Sasuke grabbed her into his embraced and pushed his lips to hers.

"Mine to" He whispered when he stopped kissing her so she could breathe.

"Why don't you come to mine tonight? I'll make dinner then we can figure out a way to thank the knucklehead." He asked her, his arms still wrapped around her waist.

"Or we could leave the last part until tomorrow morning and have a little fun tonight to celebrate." She teased pressing herself closer to him and whispering seductively into his ear. He groaned slightly and let her go only to pick her up suddenly (bridal style) and run towards the huge empty Uchiha compounds.

_**A/N: So did you enjoy it? Why not let me know what you thought of it?**_


End file.
